Child Bride
by BatIsTheQueen
Summary: Omi has no one to turn to when Chase Young asks for him as his bride. Unable to refuse, Omi finds himself wed to the Prince of Darkness. However, with this union he is united once more with a friend once thought to be lost forever. Chase/Omi and Wuya/Raimundo. Contains themes of abuse, noncon, and underaged characters in implied adult situations.
1. A Symbol of Peace

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underaged characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Symbol of Peace<span>

The bells were chiming.

Omi shot up from his mat.

The bells chimed once, twice, three times. Omi rushed to put on his robes.

There was a visitor at the gate. Not just any visitor.

Three chimes. An enemy with a symbol of peace.

Omi rushed down the corridors followed closely by Kimiko and Clay. The sounds of the other monks leaving their quarters accompanying their rumbling footsteps. He briefly wondered who this enemy was. They can never trust the symbol of peace if it was presented by Jack Spicer. The evil boy genius had been too untrustworthy in the past. A symbol of peace from him would come with many bad intentions.

Hannibal Bean was out of the question. The creature himself was a symbol of destruction.

Omi's steps faltered when he thought of the empty bedspace in the corner of the personal quarters.

The Heylin witch Wuya was also out of the question. She had made clear he stance with the Xiaolin temple when she whisked away one of the Dragon Warriors.

As he rounded the corner that lead to the main gates, he let himself wonder about the 'what ifs' if Wuya really was the one at the gates. He had forgotten the exact tone of voice Raimundo had spoken in.

It was a saddening thought.

Omi found himself skidding to halt when he saw the figure at the gate. He snapped out of his musings and he immediately felt his limbs move into a defensive stance. The chimes had said a symbol of peace. His muscle memory said enemy.

Omi chose not to pull back his stance. The enemy at the gate was cunning and Omi felt he couldn't stand to let his guard down one second. After all, muscle memory and instinct were usually hard to ignore.

Standing at the gate was the eternal Prince of Darkness himself. Two jungle cats flanked him, they rested on their paws, looking as innocent as domesticated cats only could. Omi knew from memory that the vicious jungle cats were anything but innocent.

"Young monk," Chase greeted, addressing only the Dragon of Water, slit eyes taking in the stance Omi had fallen into. He mentally calculated the moves that could be engaged with that particular stance. He found himself pleased that the stance had taken into consideration the fighting style he had used with when engaging Omi.

The child would be perfect.

"There is no need to be so tense, young one." Chase Young said, straightening his posture. "I brought a Symbol of Peace with me. I do not wish to engage in battle with you." The dragon held out his arm and all watched with wonder when an elegant fiery bird landed on his forearm. Omi's stance faltered when he realised exactly what bird it was.

To say a phoenix was a rare bird would be saying too little.

The phoenix was a prominent symbol for many things. A symbol of peace was one of them.

"I wish to speak with Master Fung." Chase said as he let the phoenix perch on his shoulder. He reached for something in his armour. Omi tensed, it was not uncommon for one to come in the name of peace with every intention to go against it.

The Dragon of Water forced himself to relax, his limbs going lax against his body. Chase Young was an honourable man, he would not oppose the peace he himself had presented.

But when he saw the scroll in the dragon's hand, Omi felt his limbs go rigid. And when he noticed Chase Young's crest on the head of the scroll, all the blood rushed from his face. He felt more than saw Master Fung walk past him toward the eternally young dragon. Master Fung bowed, receiving a nod in return from the ancient being.

"Let us discuss in private." Master Fung said, gesturing to the buildings. "I feel that it is in our best interests to have a clear understanding of your terms."

Chase Young nodded. "I believe so. I would very much like for you to be open to the terms I have come with." The dragon entered the grounds, his jungle cats stood watch outside the gates. He knew that their presence was unwelcome in the Xiaolin temple. However, he let the phoenix fly from his shoulder to circle the smallest monk.

Omi shook himself out of his stupor in time to see the phoenix flying into his small arms. His head snapped up and he caught the gaze of the Prince of Darkness. Chase Young smirked, eyeing the young monk one more time.

"You may keep her if she pleases you, little one." Chase said, taking pleasure in seeing Omi with a gift from himself. The young monk nodded shakily, silently thanking the man. He still shook even when the man's intense gaze had slid off him as he turned away. He was vaguely aware of the phoenix nuzzling against his cheek and of his friends approaching him from behind.

"Why do you think he's here?" Kimiko wondered, coming to a stop beside the still stunned monk. "What do you think was in that scroll?" She stroked the phoenix still in Omi's arms. The grand bird was content being in the small monk's arms.

"I reckon he's up to no good." Clay muttered, the boy was distrustful of anyone on the Heylin side. It only grew worse after what happened with Raimundo. "Once a snake, always a snake."

Kimiko smirked even though it didn't reach her eyes. "Don't you mean lizard?" she quipped, the phoenix was now nuzzling against her hand. It recognised their fiery elemental connection.

Omi swayed where he stood, alerting the others to his pale complexion. Their concerned faces soon filled his vision.

"What's the matter Omi?" Kimiko urged. Omi tried his best to swallow his fear.

Still his voice quavered. "The scroll," The boy stuttered. He took a deep breath before meeting his friends' eyes. "The scroll had his crest on it."

Kimiko gasped as Clay scratched his head in confusion.

"Pardon me for being slow and a little ignorant," Clay started, confusion still in his eyes hidden behind his hair. "But I can't quite grasp the significance of his crest. Why is it such a big deal?"

Kimiko turned to face Clay, answer just on the tip of her tongue before she was interrupted by Omi's shaking voice.

"It's a declaration of intent." His voice faded off into a whisper. The phoenix was suddenly very heavy in his arms.

Peace was not the only thing the phoenix was a symbol for. Omi felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach.

He's lost so much after a similar, less formal declaration had been made. He lost a good friend, a fellow Dragon, and a member of his new self-made family.

He hoped he won't lose much more in the following days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	2. Musings and Meditation

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underaged characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N 2: **Updated early because it's a short and boring chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Musings and Meditation <span>

Omi sat cross legged on the mat in the common room. The open room looked out towards the courtyard. It also faced the building Chase Young and Master Fung had gone into to discuss the terms of the declaration of intent.

His friends had finally left him alone after he had asked multiple times. He knew they were worried for him after how he had acted when he saw the crest. He was too unskilled in controlling his emotions being far too young to uphold the vows taken by his masters. His friends knew this and wanted to help comfort him, but he needed to be alone to get his tangled mind together.

He stroked the phoenix's feathers, careful to not go against the grain. The phoenix had liked him and had settled quietly against him. He waited patiently for Master Fung and Chase Young to finish their discussion. He feared what the terms of Chase Young's declaration would entail.

Did he threaten a complete subjugation of the Xiaolin temple?

Who was this intent directed at?

Is he going to lose another member of his family?

These questions swam around in his head, making him more and more confused as different questions popped up. He needed to calm down. He decided to meditate on them.

Even though Chase Young had enough power to overtake the temple, the man had come with a symbol of peace. And the symbol he brought was one that lasted for eternity as they know it. A symbol of peace that was living usually represented peace that lasts as long as the lifespan of the symbol.

Chase Young had basically offered eternal peace between himself and the Xiaolin monks. And being a man of honour, he would never go against his word.

The fact that he is doing this for his own personal gain chills him to the bone.

What was this intent he so wishes to declare? Why was it trained on the residents of the Xiaolin temple?

He meditates on this next.

Declarations of intent traditionally involve another party. However, it would also be fair for him to want something in the Xiaolin temple's possession.

Shen Gong Wu are out of the question. Chase Young had oftentimes made clear his distaste for the Shen Gong Wu, believing that their use is a crutch to a warrior's true skill.

He remembers fights with the man free from Shen Gong Wu. Of how the man would teach him to not rely so much on the Sheng Gong Wu as well as the times he would give him advice veiled in a riddle.

The man would have been a good master, had he not succumbed to the Heylin side.

Omi shook himself out of his memories. He needed to get back on track.

If it wasn't an object he sought for, it would be a person.

The terms of a declaration of intent should usually be discussed with the person it was directed at. If they were of age, that is.

Discussing the terms with Master Fung could mean one of two things; Chase Young has business with Master Fung himself, or that he sought one of the three children still in his guardianship. Omi stills at the thought that Chase could be after a member of his family.

He remembers Raimundo before he disappeared. The boy was there one day, gone the next. A presence that blended in with them so well that they never realised they were standing on scales until his absence left them all unbalanced.

Will this declaration result in the same? It was all too easy to imagine each member of his self-made family disappearing before his eyes.

He shook his head, he can't let himself get lost in his feelings. He took a deep breath, and let it all out. The key to proper meditation was a clear mind.

He continued to breathe deeply as he let his mind focus on his question. His hands still stroked the cooing phoenix. He decided to look at the possibilities and cross them off one by one.

All the objects that Omi knew were of value were all Sheng Gong Wu. There could possibly be something else that he knew nothing about, but because it all wasn't clear he decided to look over it.

That left people.

Omi couldn't help the pause in his stroking. All the possible people were from his little family.

It took the phoenix nuzzling his cheek for him to realise the stillness of his hands. He continued stroking the phoenix absently. He didn't want to think about this.

If it was Master Fung that Chase Young had business with, it was hard to know why. Did Master Fung have possession of something Chase Young desired? Perhaps he sought to convert the Master to the Heylin side in hopes of it influencing the young Dragons under his teaching and care.

The next person to come to mind was Clay. Would Chase be interested in the cowboy's slow and steady approach in everything? Maybe he was interested in Clay's family's bovine farm? The more Omi thought of it, the more ridiculous it sounded. In a weird way, it gave him comfort.

The next would be Kimiko. Here Omi paused.

Kimiko was the Dragon of Fire. The phoenix was a bird known for its association with fire.

Omi came across the realisation with wide eyes and a hammering heart.

Kimiko was a beautiful girl. It wasn't uncommon for Declarations of Intent to mean asking for one's hand in marriage. Omi took in a shuddering breath. Asking was a nice way to put it.

A declaration of intent was literally that, a scroll with detailed terms declaring their intention towards a certain individual. It is not only near impossible to turn down a declaration of intent, but it was also seen as dishonouring the declarer's crest. When marked with a centuries old crest like Chase Young's, a declaration would be unthinkable to turn down.

Kimiko was from a fairly wealthy family as well. There would be plenty of reasons for a girl like her to be well sought after.

Omi didn't want for this to be true. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense for him.

He didn't like this realisation one bit.

Omi's hands couldn't stop shaking, even when he went back to stroking the phoenix. He could see his family growing smaller already.

He didn't want that to happen. He would do whatever it takes to stop it from happening.

Omi made up his mind, brows set in a determined frown.

The fact that he overlooked himself while trying to figure things out never once crossed his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	3. Declaration of Intent

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N2:** A comparatively longer chapter to tide you over. Thank you for your time.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Declaration of Intent <span>

Master Fung and Chase Young were done with their discussion while the Dragon Warriors in training were at their spiritual lessons.

Omi had stuck closer to Kimiko the whole time, as if his presence could work as a buffer to whatever Chase Young's intentions were.

Kimiko didn't question it. Omi had been on edge since Chase Young came with his declaration. She allowed the younger monk his illusion of being the protector. Even though he was her self-proclaimed vigilant protector, Omi never noticed how she and Clay subtly kept close watch on him. They noticed how Chase Young had eyed their much smaller friend and they didn't like it one bit.

Omi had been keeping them on edge too. Before the lessons, he jumped around every corner, anticipating an enemy waiting in the shadows. He never noticed how they tensed every time he did. They feared that he would encounter Chase Young himself.

Even in class he failed to focus, too busy staring out the doorways and tensing every time he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Thankfully Master Hui who was teaching them at the moment had a soft spot for Omi and even though the youngest monk still had a lot to learn, she had let his inattentiveness slide. She was aware of the severity of the current situation and was in no doubt that it had a toll on the child.

She continued on with the lesson even though all her students were tense. Kimiko and Clay still tried to pay attention, bless them, even though Omi's demeanour affected them.

As soon as the lessons were done, Omi was back at Kimiko's side. Omi continued to jump around every corner they had to take. It was now their free time and there was a higher chance they could bump into Chase.

"Omi, why don't you tone down on the jumping?" Clay finally spoke up. "It's really keeping me on edge. I'm tenser than a jackrabbit just about to spring."

Omi paused then, his arms fell slack against his sides. "I'm so sorry, my friend. I am merely concerned. You never know how many enemies lurk in the shadows or hide behind corners." He looked over his shoulder, suspicious that an enemy would spring if his guard was down.

Clay and Kimiko shared a look.

"Omi, we know Chase could be a real snake," Kimiko started, borrowing a term normally used by Clay. "But he came with a Symbol of Peace. He wouldn't try anything." She had stated it quite confidently, even though she truly feared what would follow in the days to come. Declarations rarely left things unchanged.

Omi fiddled with the hem of his red robe. "Yes, I suppose you are right." He muttered. Kimiko's words echoed what he himself had thought out. He still fears for his little family though, rightly so.

They walked closer together after that. Omi still kept an eye out. While Chase had indeed come with a symbol of peace, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from coming too close to his friends. 'Being in the vicinity of the Temple was already too close for comfortableness.' Omi thought to himself.

When he eventually hears soft steady footsteps coming from around the corner just before them, Omi fell back into a defensive stance. His friends called out to him to wait but by then he had already jumped into position. He faltered when he jumped over the corner this time, scrambling to pull back his limbs to his sides.

Omi bowed once he managed to get his limbs in check. "Master Fung," he quickly greeted. The old monk watched as the youngest monk scrambled to look presentable, raising an eyebrow as the boy began to stutter. "I uh, I was not aware that it was you. Umm, are you already done speaking with Chase Young?"

Master Fung nodded. "Yes, I had only just escorted him out the gates." He couldn't help but look away when Omi visibly relaxed with relief. The old master felt the threat of crippling anxiety climbing up his spine. He took a deep breath, willing the chaotic emotion down. He had never broken his vows in the decades since he'd taken them, he would not do so now.

Omi, who had relaxed after being informed of Chase Young's departure soon returned to being tense. Even with the threat now physically gone from the Temple, there was still the terms of the declaration. He nervously looked around at his little family, Kimiko and Clay had come and stood beside the little monk and Master Fung. He knew after today everything would become unbalanced once more.

"Omi." The child in question was startled out of his melancholic musings. He stood straight and glanced up at his teacher and guardian. Master Fung was staring at the spot just behind his head and that made Omi nervous. The old monk still looked calm, even though he didn't meet Omi's eyes.

"Omi, I wish to speak to you in private." Omi never noticed how his friends grew tense beside him. "Kimiko and Clay can continue with their free time. It won't take too long." Master Fung reassured the little monk. He nodded to the other Dragons in training before walking away with Omi.

"Oh yes. One more thing," Master Fung remembered just as he started walking. "Tell Dojo that it is safe to come out. He's in the rock garden pretending to be a statue." After ensuring that the two Dragons in training had heard him, he continued to walk on.

Walking down the corridors, Omi nodded to himself. Surely Master Fung wishes to discuss Chase Young's terms with him. He was the most knowledgeable in these things after all, he _was_ raised in the temple since before he could walk. The declaration most likely regarded his friends and Master Fung thought wisely to consult him on the matter. But even as he walked, Omi's mind began to wander. His thoughts, as it had been doing more recently, returned to his fears.

His thoughts merely circled the fears he already identified, the 'what if's and the 'what would happen' and even the empty promises to do his best to protect his friends. After all he could never protect them from the declaration. Even with his mind busy with such thoughts, he still neglects taking himself into consideration.

Before he even realised, they had already arrived at their destination. The place in question was a closed off, infrequently used common room lit only by oil lamps with a large low table surrounded by sitting cushions at its centre. Master Fung had already sat down on a cushion and had gestured for him to do the same.

Omi fell gracefully onto his cushion, crossing his legs as he set himself down. As soon as he was seated, word started rolling off his tongue.

"Master Fung we cannot let Chase Young continue with his nefarious plots. Whatever he has in mind for the Temple, we need to stop it." Omi blurted, his anxiousness finally catching up to him.

Master Fung's eyebrows had inched its way up his forehead as Omi had started his tirade. He blinked before calming himself. He needs strength at this very moment.

"Settle down little one, Chase Young has no ill intent against the Temple itself." Master Fung assured the little boy. The statement felt too much like a lie on his tongue.

As soon as the words left Master Fung's mouth, Omi slumped in his seat. "He asked for one of us, didn't he?" If the old monk was shocked at what Omi had said, he gave no indication. He merely tilted his head forward in the slightest of nods.

Omi all but exploded then.

"Please, please Master Fung. Do not let him take her away!" Omi begged. He was desperate to hold his family together. "I know that there is nothing that can be done, but can we try at least try?"

Master Fung's eyebrows had once again climbed up his forehead. "Omi," He called out, catching the attention of the still raving monk. "Her?"

Omi paused then. "Is—" the boy stuttered. "Is it not Kimiko?" His small shoulders slumped. Whether it is from relief or shock he did not know for sure.

The silent emotionless stare he gets from the old master makes the boy's shoulders tense up once more.

"Omi," Master Fung says at last. He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a scroll. Omi's face pales when he sees Chase Young's crest. "The Declaration of Intent was made towards you."

It takes time for the words to truly penetrate the ringing in his ears. His breath leaves him when Master Fung holds out the scroll to him. He takes it in his shaking hands, somehow managing not to drop it. He takes a deep shuddering breath when his eyes meet Chase Young's crest. The one reptilian eye stared up at him as if observing his very soul.

Questions flooded his mind. What did Chase Young want from him? Did he wish to take him just so he could convert him to Heylin? Did he want him as his apprentice? Why?

Omi placed the scroll on the table, facing the end with the crest away from him. He opens it with still trembling fingers. He is only faintly aware that Master Fung had begun to speak.

"The terms of the contract have already been amended during our discussion." Master Fung says, voice steady and calm amidst the cacophony in his head.

The words swam before his eyes, the characters familiar but not making any sense to him at all. He pushed himself to read, forcing concentration until the words came into focus.

His chest felt constricted.

He sees his own name before anything else. It looks foreign there on the scroll, even though he's practiced writing it a million times since he was old enough to hold onto a brush. More words came back to him then, until he was staring at a sentence that he could comprehend.

As the words processed in his head, Omi began to feel faint.

He reads on, making sure it says exactly what it says. After he reads the last word he finds his eyes trailing back up to the first sentence. Soon enough he realises that he was reading the scroll again and again.

Still Omi finds his eyes glued to the scroll, hands shaking, staring at a single string of words hoping that if he stared hard enough, the words would change.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

The ringing in his ears intensified.

He finds himself choking on the lump in his throat.

Chase Young didn't want him as an apprentice.

He wanted him as his bride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


	4. Terms

**A/N: **This story revolves around the Chase/Omi pairing and the Wuya/Raimundo pairing in the chapters to come. Therefore, this story contains underage characters in implied adult situations. This story will also revolve around themes of abuse, coercion, and non-consensual sexual situations. It also contains child marriages and uncomfortable themes of the same cloth. Proceed knowing you've been warned.

**A/N2: **I am so very sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Terms<span>

Omi couldn't stay still.

He had paced the room lengthwise a couple times already, feet probably making an impression on the soft bamboo mats.

It had only been a little over an hour after he had finally read Chase's Declaration of Intent. Master Fung had allowed him to decide whether or not he would tell his friends.

Well, it wasn't so much whether he would tell them, but rather _when _he would. His friends would find out one way or another.

Sighing, Omi finally slumped against the wall closest to him, sliding down until he could hug his knees. He brought his hands up to rub at the tense lines of his face sighing once more.

He didn't know what to do.

His mind was scattered and his emotions varied so much that he had no idea what he was even feeling. He didn't even know what he was supposed to feel.

All his life he was raised by the monks, he was taught their peaceful self-renouncing ways. There weren't many kids allowed to interact with him that were his age. After he had been realised to be a prodigy-a potential Dragon Warrior-he had been sent to train with Masters that challenged him.

He didn't complain much but he was isolated from his peers after that. Having Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo come along when they did was a blessing. But even then it was hard to learn about emotional cues usually presented by those who have yet to reach full monkhood and take their vows.

All Omi could do was hold his head in his hands and shake it from side to side.

He didn't want to let the chaotic emotions take over. Even though he was not bound by the same vows as his Masters, he wanted to follow them all the same. But every attempt he made at meditation didn't get any results whatsoever.

He wondered what advice his friends would give him now. Probably how he should let the emotions run their course. He was still in his formative years, he was allowed the chaotic emotions he often showed.

But this was different. Chase Young was asking—no, _demanding-_-his hand in marriage.

He was trapped and that brought on an onslaught of jumbled feelings.

He has an idea that if he let these chaotic feelings run their course, it would be most impossible for him to bottle them up again. He doubts that he would be able to reign them in if he does let go.

Omi jumped when he felt something land on his head. He reached up to grasp hold of the bird that had perched there. He held it tenderly in his hands, smoothing down its ruffled feathers. For the moment, he welcomed the distraction.

He could admit that he liked the phoenix, even though it had been a gift from Chase Young. He was reluctant to accept it now because, aside from being a symbol of peace, the phoenix often also symbolised love as well.

If Omi remembers his education right, in a marriage the bride was often depicted as a phoenix to compliment the groom's dragon. The Yin to the groom's Yang.

He was the Phoenix to Chase Young's Dragon.

The thought does not comfort him at all. He was going to have to go through the ceremony since Chase Young had started the ball rolling with a traditional declaration. He would have to be fitted for his gowns and have a headdress picked out for him. Did he even have a choice when it came to the guests at the wedding dinner?

Omi shakes his head slowly in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing in his temples. He had long accepted that he would never be involved in a marriage ceremony. He still remembers taking his vows of chastity. Chase Young had been a Xiaolin monk once, surely he knew how many vows he's forcing Omi to break with just this one declaration of his.

It was then that Omi remembered the new set of vows he had to take.

He knows very little of the words, but he does know the significance they hold. And with the binding clause that had been stated in the terms, it would most likely be reinforced with a Heylin spell.

He looked down at the phoenix in his hands. Like the bird, their bond would reform itself should it be broken.

He rubbed at his eyes, doing his best to ignore that his hand came away wet.

He… didn't want to go through with this.

It already felt like he'd only just lost one of his closest friends. Now Chase wants him and he's going to lose _everything._

Omi let himself slump lower down the wall as he pulled his legs closer. He let his mind finally go blank as he watched the phoenix try to balance on his knees.

He closes his eyes and tries to picture what his life would be like from this day on. He wants more than anything to turn back time and undo the past few hours. The phoenix distracts him by nuzzling into his forehead. He sucks in a deep breath and gets up, limbs feeling heavy and clumsy.

He decides that this weight would lighten after he told his friends. He didn't feel like prolonging the inevitable.

Omi brings the phoenix along. He is grateful for its company, even though he still doesn't want to accept it as a gift.

But really, how can he refuse?

...

Omi stands a distance from his friends when he tells them.

Kimiko and Clay had been seated in an open common room that looked out at a small koi pond. The sound of water running from the miniscule waterfall fixture filled the stunned silence that had befallen the Dragons in training.

His voice was steady but small, reciting the little script he wrote for himself in his head. He relayed all they needed to know in a few short sentences.

Once he was done, the silence returned. The steady flow of water once again the only sound in their ears.

Clay, ever stoic, just pulled the brim of his hat lower until it covered his eyes. It wasn't very noticeable but if one knew to look, the boy's sturdy frame was shaking.

Omi knew where to look.

His eyes fell on Kimiko next. Unlike Clay, Kimiko was unnaturally still. But when their eyes met, Omi could see that her eyes were wet.

Unable to hold their eyes anymore, Omi moved his attention to the phoenix resting heavy in his arms.

He knew when Kimiko walked up to him, but didn't look up until he was ready.

Kimiko said nothing. She stood still as a statue in front of the smaller boy, her shoes in his line of sight. After a brief moment, Omi finally looked up at her. He didn't manage to catch a glimpse of her expression because as soon as he looked up, she threw her arms around his tiny shoulders and drew him close. She was careful to not crush the phoenix between them, but her grip on him was firm and he finds his face buried in her shoulder.

They were silent as their bodies trembled. They didn't mention the twin trails of wetness that flowed like rivers down their faces, nor did they mention the wetness that made the cloth of their robes cling to their shoulders. Clay stood apart from them, brim of his hat hiding the wetness in his own eyes.

All three stayed that way until they had no more tears to shed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The subject of The Symbol of Peace and Declaration of Intent are works of the writer's imagination. If the names and functions of said items resemble rituals still practiced or still held in memory, it is only mere coincidence.

If you find anything in this story offensive and if it's in my power to correct it, kindly tell me. Thank you for your time.


End file.
